paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tundra Trouble (Part 2) Rocky's Time
Recap from last part: The pups were off to the Tundra to see Jake and Everest. The pups start belly sliding with penguins, Until they realize that the were belly sliding on the back of a snow monster. All of the pups and Ryder got weapons and ran over to kill the snow monster. Keep reading to find out what happens next! Ryder: *fires missile at the snow monster* It took him down but not enough! *runs to snow monster and scratches it as hard as he can* Snow Monster: AGHHHHHHHH! *throws Ryder against a rock* Ryder: Ahhhhhh! *hits rock* OUCH Marshall: *hears Ryder and runs over to him* Ryder! are you okay? Ryder: I don't know? Ouuuccchhh Marshall: Uh oh *runs over to get gear and comes back* Arf! Arf! X-Ray Screen *x-ray comes out of his pup pack* Alright, What hurts? Ryder: My wrist, The monster threw me against this rock and I hurt my wrist. Marshall: *puts X-ray over Ryder's wrist* It's just a sprain. Arf! Arf! Bandages *bandages come out of Marshall's pup pack* *wraps bandages around Ryder's wrist* There you go, Better Ryder: Better thanks Marshall. *hugs him* Meanwhile the other pups and Jake are fighting the monster Rocky: One more and he will be down! *runs over and bites the monster as hard as he could* Snow Monster: AGHHHHH! *throws Rocky off and Rocky is hanging off of a cliff but then the snow monster dies shortly after* Rocky still hanging off the cliff feels something inside of him telling him it's his time. Ryder: *gasps* *runs over to Rocky* ROCKY! Jake come help me! *tries to pull Rocky up but can't and lets go* Rocky fell and is now hanging on a ledge three feet away from Ryder Rocky: Ryder, after all the years of being a member of the PAW Patrol, I think now it's my time. The music "Ralph falling into a volcano" from Wreck it Ralph starts playing Ryder: Wait what are you... Rocky: Here is something to remember me *takes off hat and uniform and gives them to Ryder* So long Ryder Ryder: ROCKY NO! Rocky: *lets go of cliff* Goodbye Ryder, I love you! Then Rocky disappears into the mist of the mountain All of the pups run over to Ryder. The pups see a Rocky shaped hole in the mist and know what happened. Rubble, who was trying not to cry, realized that his friend is gone. Ryder: I think we should head back *goes into PAW Patroller* Back at the lookout, Ryder takes some pictures of Rocky and a tombstone and Ryder carves this: R.I.P Rocky He was a great recycling pup, Until one day he thought it was his time. He will always be with us in our hearts. We miss you Rocky and one day, We will see you again. Meanwhile, While Rocky is still falling something happens Rocky: *groans* When is the bottom gonna come to me? Suddenly a helicopter appears next to Rocky Helicopter Driver Joe: Rocky, This is Helicopter Driver Joe we need you to get in the helicopter, now! Rocky: What?! No way! It's my time! Helicopter Driver Joe: You have to, Ryder and the pups miss you so much, and they can't bare to even look at the grave! Rocky: WHAT! They made a grave me me! AH! *falls into a water pool that was at the bottom of the cliff* Eww! I hate water, especially when it's cold! Brrr... Helicopter Driver Joe: Alright I guess you don't have a choice, Now get in now, We have a warm blanket waiting for you. Rocky: Ooooh Yes! *gets in helicopter* Helicopter Driver Joe: *puts blanket on Rocky* There ya go and here *gives rocky some food* is some food. Rocky: Mmm! This is good. Helicopter Driver Joe: Alright we should be a few minutes away from The Lookout Back at the lookout Ryder is sighing over the balcony of the lookout Ryder: *sigh* I wish Rocky were here Suddenly a helicopter comes in the area Ryder: What the? *runs downstairs* Ryder and the pups go see the helicopter and realize there is a pup coming out of it and you guessed who it is. Rocky Rocky jumps out of the helicopter where everyone can see him Ryder: ROCKY! *runs over and hugs him and starts crying* I missed you so much! Rocky: Well now I'm back and now I learned that you should always live life to the fullest. Ryder: Your right Rocky! Now come here! *hugs Rocky again '''THE END!'